Software application testing, such as unit testing, is commonly utilized to improve the quality of the underlying code of a software application. Software application testing, especially unit testing, can also help speed up the development lifecycle by identifying faults in the software application early on in the development life cycle, where problems can be resolved more efficiently than if the faults were identified later on in the development life cycle. In addition, software application testing can increase the overall stability of the software application through testing of an array of various scenarios designed to increase the amount of code that is tested. As such, testing all aspects of a software application before releasing the software application to the end-user is important. Many software testing frameworks provide support for the automated testing of code written to implement the core functionality of a software application. However, these testing frameworks do not provide support for the automated testing of shell scripts that are written in a different programming language than that of the core functionality and generally support the core functionality of the software application.